Tucker's Jealousy
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Tucker always has been jealous of Danny. Jealous of his ghost powers, and his family, and his life. Now what's Tucker jealous of? Sam? Slight DS, Slight TJ


**I know, it isn't that exciting of story, but Tucker really needs his own story. **

**Disclaimer: I dont' own Danny Phantom, I think we get the picture blah, blah, blah!**

**Also, if you want me too, I can add the chapter I wrote about Jazz, but that's only if you review that you want me to**

**And now, I present to you:**

**Chapter 1.**

**Tucker's Jealousy**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down for lunch at Casper High. Tucker sat next to Danny and Sam sat across from both of them. Sam eyed Tucker's plate filled with meat and made a gagging noise while Tucker did the same for her plate covered with a large salad.

As Paulina walked past, Tucker waiter for the usual, "Paulina is the prettiest girl in the school," comment from Danny but it never came. Tucker glanced up from his food.

"What? No Paulina comments today?" He asked Danny.

"Uhh…" Danny shook his head bringing himself out of a trance. "I'm sick of her. She may be hott-"

"Extremely hott." Tucker interrupted.

"Extremely hott, but-"

"She's a complete airhead." Sam finished.

Tucker smirked. Just before this surprising answer by Danny he had caught him looking at Sam. And ever since the 'Ember incident' making Danny fall madly in love with Sam, he had secretly never stopped loving her.

Tucker glanced at Sam to see what she had to say. There was a small smile on her face which she tried to conceal by looking at her salad.

Tucker sighed. He wanted to tell them that he could see was so much of a chance that the would be married in ten years. He wanted to tell them, but he figured they better find it out on their own. And secretly, he didn't want to be excluded when Danny and Sam had started a relationship.

No, he didn't like Sam the way Danny did. His feelings were all elderly brother for her. True, he had liked her in eighth grade, but ever since Star had said 'hi' to him in the hallway, he believed Sam might not be the one for him. Alls Tucker really wanted that those two had... That wasn't too much to ask for. Right?

He wanted someone to smile at even just seeing him. He wanted to be feel adrenaline, tenderness, fear, courage, and hope at the same time. These feeling mixed together. The feeling of love.

Tucker blinked. He was too young for love. But…then again, Danny and Sam weren't too young for love even if they hadn't recognized it yet. And their love was more than a mere teen romance.

For Tucker, he wanted a person who knew everything about him and still found him exciting. Danny and Sam had that. She knew about his ghost powers and he knew about her Gothic personality and individual mind. They found love the moment they met each other. He didn't believe he was that fortunate.

What would happen if Danny and Sam started dating? Surely they wouldn't exclude Tucker? Then again, he might be unwanted by the new 'couple' if they ever did hook. They wouldn't do it intentionally, but it would be hard to avoid.

He broke out of his thoughts. Danny and Sam weren't even dating he concluded. He would worry about it when the time came. Tucker realized he had missed most of the conversation that Danny and Sam were having.

"…come on Danny since when have you stopped liking Paulina?"

"Since she became shallow."

"So you never liked her?"

"What?"

"Danny, please!"

Sam scowled. Tucker knew this was it. When Danny asked Sam out. And he knew them both better than to think that Sam would refuse. He just didn't realize it would come so soon. Danny wouldn't Sam's question. He was also too dense to make an excuse up. Tucker had already known the answer to the question. _He stopped liking Paulina when he started liking Sam._ He thought.

"Fine, Sam I'll walk you to Lancer's class. I'll tell you on the way and, err; I need to ask you something."

Danny and Sam stood up. Sam gave Danny questioning look. Danny turned to Tucker and gave him a nervous smile. Tucker just shrugged.

When they left the cafeteria Tucker whispered "good luck" to Danny although he wasn't around to hear it. Jazz was suddenly beside Tucker and she was beaming.

"By the looks of it, Danny is going to ask Sam out." She said.

"Looks like it." Tucker said. "How'd you guess?"

"Am I ever wrong?" she joked.

"No, you aren't." Tucker whispered.

Jazz looked down at Tucker who was staring blankly at where Sam had been sitting. "You aren't worried that you'll become the third wheel?" She asked him.

Tucker looked up at Jazz's sea green eyes and she stared back into his teal ones. "No." he said. "Not any more."

After all, love hides in weird places. You just have to know where to look. The ghost and the gothic beauty. The perfectionist and the Techno geek…maybe.

**The end **


End file.
